Victoire's Rose
by vanillacupcakesgirl
Summary: A rose can lead to more later on... Teddy/Victoire. Oneshot. R&R! No Flames please.


Teddy Lupin looked around the pristine Head Boy dormitory and sighed. It was immaculate and tidy. It looked as if in a museum, untouched and kept clean for presentability's sake. He didn't like it. The room lacked its usual warm, crackling fire and stacks of well-worn books. But he wouldn't be there much longer to see this room, or the rest of Hogwarts. Today was the last day of his seventh and final year at school.

He strode over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror that was polished to a terrific shine. For the last time, he checked his appearance there, willing his eyes to change to a melancholy gray-blue that matched his mood. He treasured his odd skill because it was inherited from his mother.

After today, he would move on to a profession. For his entire life, he had wanted to be an Auror. Like she had been. Solving magical crime had always appealed to him. Teddy had a good sense of right and wrong and was thoroughly satisfied when there was justice in the corrupt world of Wizarding Britain. Auror tests were difficult, but he had passed, onto the same path as his mum.

He certainly had the grades for it-he wasn't Head Boy for nothing- and his Metamorphagus shape-changing skills certainly helped in other aspects of the difficult tests. But Teddy feared that he lacked the courage that was required of an Auror. Despite his stellar grade, he knew he wasn't like his fellow Gryffindors. He didn't have their unwavering bravery.

Teddy pushed aside his worry and decided to focus on his big day. He smiled slightly, knowing there was one person proud of him, courage or no. He snatched up the object from his bed, the one last burst of color. The young man took one last glance at his old room before walking down a flight of worn wooden stairs like generations of Head Boys before him, through the tunnel and portrait door to his room for the last time.

His dress shoes clicked against the flagstone floors of the corridor. He watched the portraits bid him adieu, waving and saying their congratulations. The Gryffindor decided a quick stop was in order. He did need to deposit his object. Teddy turned to a portrait of a plump lady in pink. Seeing the badge that adorned his robes, her portrait turned to let him in without so much as asking for a password. The Head Boys and Head Girls of Hogwarts had always been able to access any room in their massive and confusing school.

Teddy wandered into the nearly empty common room. His sad eyes searched the room until they settled on a girl chatting quietly in the corner with several others. Her hair was the color of gold, cascading down her back and framing a beautiful face with sparkling sapphire eyes. She also had a small Muggle tattoo of a heart on her ankle, not that anyone besides Teddy knew. The two knew everything about each other.

Victoire. He walked up to the beauty and handed her the object in his hands. She squealed excitedly when she saw the bloodred rose, careful not to prick herself on the few remaining thorns. Teddy was rewarded for his detour with a peck on the lips. He let the feeling of her soft lips against his burn into his memory. He wouldn't see her for so long after today. Teddy knew he would miss his girlfriend terribly.

He held her in his arms. They were oblivious to the giggles of the girls around him. Teddy loved Victoire with all his heart. Neither knew the others laughed with jealousy about their perfect relationship.

Later, after all the graduation celebrations subsided, Teddy found Victoire on a balcony, gazing out at the stars. The Hogwarts Express would come early tomorrow moment. The couple still had several precious hours together, and Teddy intended to make the most of them.

The Gryffindor captured her lips with his own in a tender kiss. His embrace was gentle, full of love. He pulled away and tried to prepare himself for what was to come. It would take more courage than anything being an Auror could throw at him. Bend. Lower. Slowly, Teddy went down on one knee. He saw Victoire's eyes widen in shock and joy as the question burst from his lips. She joined him on the floor, hugging him within an inch of his life, happy tears streaking her cheeks. Teddy was still numb from delight.

She had said yes, proof of which sparkled on her fourth finger.

Mrs. Teddy Lupin did have a nice ring to it.


End file.
